The Buggs
The Buggs are an American Beatles-tribute band formed back in 2012. The band consisted of Jane Lemmon, Paula McCarter, Georgia Harris, and River Keys. Although not an "instant hit", the band was popular among the boys. However, the band is also controversial and ranked #5 in the Top 10 Worst Bands of All Time. History In early 2012, Jane Lemmon, 17 at that time, decided to form a club dedicated to the Beatles. The club then was called The Beatles Club and the activities consisted of playing Beatles songs, making fan arts of them, etc. Later, Lemmon recruited McCarter, whom she met since middle school, and became the vice president of the club. After a while, the club became popular and it attracted a lot of members since. Among the members who joined were Georgia Harris, McCarter's long time childhood friend, and Stella Sunvalley, Lemmon's friend who is a digital artist. By late 2012, the club slowly lost its popularity after Lemmon's rival, Margo Barclay, set up a club dedicated to One Direction, thus attracting younger fans. McCarter and Harris suggested that if they put more activities, they could win the members back. However, ideas are running out and more and more members started to leave, either they already found the club boring or has lost interest. Sunvalley left prior to the popularity lost after getting transferred to another school. In November, Lemmon decided to form a band and dedicate their love to the Beatles by singing their songs. As McCarter and Harris knew how to play instruments, the job was easy. Soon, they began searching for a drummer to make their band complete, unfortunately they were unable to as no one's interested to join them. Soon a girl named Petunia Worst volunteered to play drums for them and they accepted. Worst was one of the few remaining members of the club and was considered a total fangirl of the Beatles. Soon they named their band The Ladybuggs. However the band did not start playing until towards the end of 2013 as the girls had to focus on the studies so that they can graduate. After they graduated, they began playing songs and touring around US until they came across Brianna Epperson, a manager who was looking fresh new artists. While she approved their performance, she did not approved Petunia's drumming and dismissed it as "lacking talent", therefore having her removed from the group. River Keys replaced her as their new drummer. In 2014, the Buggs gained popularity and started touring around America. They are considered one of the "Greatest Unknowns of All Time" and ranked #2. Later that year, they filmed the "A Little Play Created by the Buggs" using a black and white filter for the show to have an old-timey feel. In 2015, The Buggs decided to create a brand new identity and began performing their own songs, dropping their tribute to the Beatles. Controversy and Disappearance Starting in 2016, The Buggs soon caused controversies, mainly after making an appearance in Star Talk, they gained a few dislikers, and resulting talk shows to refuse to guest them. One of them was the PMG and they refused to guest them in any of their shows such as GC. After all of those controversies, the Buggs mysteriously disappeared in February 12. According to news, hundreds of fans appeared in front of the building of Pineapple Co,, the record company that distributed the songs of the band, and holding signs such as "Where did the Buggs go?". Some fans blamed Miggy7213 for their disappearance as he refused to guest them in PMG. After their disappearance, a brand new band called the PopBeat Mixers arose to fame and was reported to be a lot popular than the Buggs, therefore stealing their number #1 rank in the "Greatest Girls' Band of All Time". Some fans assumed the new band was actually the Buggs taking a brand new identity and some stated that there are proofs of the PopBeat Mixers being the Buggs, therefore forming a new conspiracy theory. Category:Fictional bands Category:DJM Celebrities